A Black Heart: One-Shot Outtakes
by AMarieKelley
Summary: These are the outtakes from my story, A Black Heart. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize except Alexandra Black. She's from my imagination.

AN: So I decided to write some companion one shots to my story A Black Heart. This is the first one. Enjoy!

The Hogwarts Library

Alexandra at her breakfast slowly after the Malfoys left her alone. "Alex, don't let them get to you," Hermione told her quietly.

"Yes, yes, I know," Alexandra muttered.

"You promised to show me to the library," Loki reminded the young woman.

"I did, didn't I?" she asked, smiling a little. "Alright, after breakfast, we'll go back to the library."

After breakfast, Alexandra, Hermione, Harry, and Ron led the Avengers back to the Library, one of the only places in Hogwarts left relatively untouched. They let the Avengers explore as they sat down at a table. Hermione looked at her friends as their guests walked over with a multitude of books each. "Do you think they'll still let us take our NEWT exams?" she asked. "What about those of us who weren't here for the year?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch. "There's ever so much to learn in such a short amount of time!"

"Hermione!" Alexandra said, looking at her best friend. "Breathe. They didn't teach us the regular curriculum this year. It was all about what Voldemort wanted to change. Instead of DADA we had Dark Arts class, We still had History of Magic, but it was Pureblood history," Alexandra wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, so we're not that far behind," she smiled a little and Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Mione…priorities remember?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ronald," Alexandra and Hermione chorused.

They looked up as Tony dropped a pile of books on the table. "This is some seriously fascinating stuff," he said, grinning.

"If you think this is impressive, I'll have to show you the Black Library," Alexandra told him, smiling.

"Does it have more information on magic?" Bruce asked, causing Tony to look up.

"Of course it does," she answered, grinning.

"Thanks," Bruce answered, smiling.

Steve walked over with some history books and sat down. "What did you find?" she asked, smiling at the Super soldier.

"History books, mainly of the 20th century," he told her, smiling.

"Ah, so you'll be reading a lot of speculative history on Harry then," she said, gesturing to the book, _The Rise and Fall of Dark Lords of the Twentieth Century_.

"Let me know what you find in terms of Voldemort and myself and I'll tell you if it's accurate or not," Harry told him, smiling.

"Thanks, I will," Steve replied.

Alexandra shook her head and sat back with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize except Alexandra Black. She's from my imagination.

AN: This outtake is what happened at the Baseball stadium in Chapter 4. Enjoy!

The Baseball Game

Alexandra smiled as she sat in the stands. "This isn't so bad," she said, grinning. "It's rather enjoyable actually."

"Bucky and I used to go to ball games whenever we had the money," Steve said, smiling. "It was great seeing the Dodgers beat the Yankees and the Red Sox." He frowned a little. "It's terrible that the Dodgers went to Los Angeles."

"I'm sorry," Alexandra told him quietly.

"It's not a big deal, but…a lot's changed in 70 years," Steve said to her, smiling a little.

"It has, but that doesn't mean you have to," she told him quietly, her silver eyes sparkling.

"No," he agreed, smiling, "it doesn't."

Alexandra smiled and turned back to the pitch. "So the person on the mound is the pitcher, right?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in concentration.

"Right, he and everyone else in the outfield are on the opposite team. The one's at bat are the Yankees," Steve explained.

"So the object of the game is to get as many runs as possible. Each run counts as one," she said, grasping the objective.

"Exactly," Steve said, smiling. "See, not too difficult, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

It was toward the end of the game, the Yankees were up 3-1 and the bases were loaded. The Yankees were in the outfield and the opposition was up to bat. The batter stepped up to the plate and Alexandra was watching him warily. He wasn't the best batter on the team, though his pitching was phenomenal.

The pitcher threw the ball and Alexandra knew it was a foul before it reached the batter, however, the batter swung and the ball popped up into the air, flying straight into the stands. And right into the middle of Alexandra's face. _Crunch_!

Alexandra felt the blood gushing down her face and she cried out, her hands flying to her nose. Tears sprang into her eyes as the Avengers, Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned to her. "Oh, Alex, are you alright?" Hermione gasped.

"Ob course I'b not bloody alright!" she shrieked.

"I think it's time to go," Steve said, helping Alexandra stand. The rest of the crew nodded and they left the stadium.

They got into the car Tony brought them in and Steve had her remove her hands. "Here, this might hurt, but it'll help stop the bleeding," he told her as he gently pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How comb no one told me that could happen?!" she demanded, semi-whimpering as Steve held her nose.

"Because it doesn't happen that often," Darcy answered, passing Alexandra a wet handkerchief.

"Thanks," she said, wiping under her nose gently.

"I think it's just your luck," Clint said, trying not to smirk.

She narrowed an eye at him. "Watch it fly boy," she answered, glowering at him. He wisely kept his mouth shut.


End file.
